Fire Heart, Ice Man
by Clintasha13
Summary: I don't own anything but my OC and the story. Loki has bee released from his cage. He loves in Stark Tower but just stays in his room. That is, until a mysterious girl comes into the Avengers. She screws everything up, especially Loki. Rated T for Language and violence and whatnot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Hey it's AJ! Good to see all of you. I love making up stories in my mind and this time I put it on paper. The story is from Adara's Point of View, unless I say otherwise. Hope you all like it!

BORING DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers *cries for a few seconds* I only own my OC Adara and the story. NONE PROFIT!

They call me Adara. "The fire in the heart, reflected in the flames of your hair" is what they said. So my name means fire. I have the appearance to match it. Flaming red hair, and it's completely natural. That's been my trait. My hair was what made me famous, actually. When they learned a girl with flaming red hair was an assassin the News Channels went crazy to cover it. Such a obvious trait is uncommon for us. That's how SHIELD tracked me. They didn't seem interested in me until the 'incident'. You don't need the details for now, but my powers got out of control and a lot of people died because of it. SHIELD apparently has an eye for freaks like me. A kind man approached me. Unfortunately for that to happen the had to handcuff me to a pole. "We need a younger power like you," the man said. "and if you pass you can do great things. We may even overlook a few kills." He didn't specify but I could guess which ones. For instance the Vice President. And if you didn't hear that the Flaming Girl (such a stupid name, no one has creativity) killed him I suggest leaving that rock you're under. What choice did I have? Help these Government freak hunters or rot in jail? Kind of an obvious choice. So I ended up in training for a few months. In this time they stuck me in a near by public school. My four best friends from there are the only non SHIELD people who know my powers. Once training was over they gave me a few test missions, that I passed, and set me up with the Avengers. Now that you've been caught up lets get to the good stuff.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Avengers weren't expecting a new member. Especially not a fourteen year old girl. I guess I don't look like the heroic type. And without my magic I wouldn't live through a day of SHIELD training. I have Asthma for starters. I can't even play in the snow without an inhaler or time to catch my breath. I'm also the least flexible person in the world. I am proud to say I have one final skill. I can fall. Over anything. Give me a flat surface, five seconds latter I'll be sprawled out on the ground. I rely very strongly on my powers to protect me. Thank the gods above that He chose me to train. Without Him I wouldn't have discovered my magic potential. So yes the Avengers were surprised to see me. A kid, not even an intimidating kid, an they want me for the Avengers Initiative. "That's a laugh Coulson. Now get that Fangirl out of here, we have to finish those two new rooms you asked for." That was Tony Stark. He was all over the news with his latest Iron Man endeavors. "She is one of the reasons we need those rooms." Coulson pushed me forward. "So play nice. I'll be back tomorrow to see how she's fitting in." And he left. Left me there with these famous superheroes staring me down. "What are you?" A blond guy asked. I think his name was Thor. I wasn't interested in those myths. "A teenager, who is just as confused as you guys. Coulson didn't tell me anything." I was irritated at Phil for ditching me with no explanation, and these guys just looked at me. "He said he was getting two new supers." The girl said. I had no clue who she was, they didn't show her often. "You have to be one. But he didn't mention he was dropping us with a teenager." The blondish brown haired guy continued her thought. The two of them looked at her as if waiting for a response. "I have powers if that's what you're asking." I shrugged. "Speaking of, I had a date planned and was going to use my powers to get there. You guys mind if I head out?" "One of us is coming with." I'm pretty sure he was Captain America. Apperantly the girl was used to this because she sighed. She motioned for me to follow her. We walked outside together in silence. "I'm Natasha." She said to me. "Adara. I was going to use my powers, but they can only take one." "Address." She held out her hand. I scribbled it down. "Can I watch?" I glanced at her. "I hear they found a shifter. I've never seen one." "I'm the only one. But I don't mind you watching." Then I focused before transforming into my favorite animal, a beautiful silver wolf. "As long as they don't call Animal Patrol." She said and hopped into a sleek black car. I raced through the long streets, relieved to be allowed to run after being cooped up in that plane for hours. It took Natasha and I minuets to reach the movie theater, where I was meeting two of my best friends. SHIELD had gotten their parents better jobs so they could move here with me. Natasha didn't want to betray Phil's trust by leaving me alone, so she ended up spending three hours with three teenage girls. Defiantly taking one for the team. Delilah and Miranda didn't mind Natasha's presence, but they wanted her to keep a slight distance. Can you blame them? After a nice night out we headed back to Stark Tower. When you're in a building you can't see the massive size but looking at it as we approached I was able to take in the space. It must be the second tallest building in New York it towers over everything. And there were the huge letters spelling out Stark to top it all off. "Can't wait for my friends to have their first sleepover here." I commented. "If Stark lets you." She said. As soon as I got home I trained. I always trained alone because no one wanted to be my S.O. They thought I was to dangerous because of my uncontrollable emotions. When my emotions got out of control, my powers got out of control. Sometimes it was so bad they had to drug me. I'm under control, like, ninety percent of the time. But I don't pretend to have full control, and I use it to my advantage. People are scared of deadly people that can't control their emotions. People are scared of magic and things they don't understand. Put them together and you have Adara. I have to do mental and physical warmups because of the lack of control. I always do physical. Thirty minuets, ten minuet break, twenty minuets. I always do physical like that. Then I do thirty minuets of mentality training. It's time consuming but if I lose control in public I have to be relocated. So I train. Every night and every morning. I didn't know it but the others were watching my every move. They studied how I trained and Tony dug up every detail on me. My powers, my crimes, my emotions, everything. I hated it. It felt like a massive invasion of privacy and they didn't new to know about me or my life. After training I locked myself in my room. They tried to get me out but I wouldn't leave. They didn't trust me, I didn't trust them. Fair is Fair. Not a good start to meeting my new team.<p>

A/N~ What do you think? There will be action to come.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ I'm back everyone! The Captain America Super Bowl teaser was AMAZING if you haven't seen it, YouTube it. For the record Loki lives in Stark Tower, but he hardly leaves his room. That's an important detail. You'll see why. Btw the Superbowl has been aired and I was wondering what people watch the Super Bowl for: the game, or the commercials. I watch for the Commercials but I'm curious. Curiosity kills cats. To the story!

After a bad nights sleep in my new room I went to the main floor for breakfast. I usually slept late, and it was around tenish so I was the last one down. The Avengers were there along with a black haired guy I hadn't seen last night. He was looking at his plate and seemed more uncomfortable than I was. But it didn't matter who he was because there was no way that the Avengers would want to accept me once they knew how dangerous I was. "Good morning Adara." Captain Rogers said. "Uh, morning Cap." I responded. People don't usually talk to me at SHIELD base. While the Captain seemed tentative he was at least making an effort. While we are the others cast side glances at me, but Tony was openly staring. After five minuets of his fixed look I glared at him. "Why are you staring at me? It's weird." He just frowned for a second before putting his hands on the table. "I think we should keep her." Tony stated. That took me aback. "Excuse me, but I am not a pet." "He meant he wants you on the team." Clint clarified. During the conversation the black haired man looked up from his plate and caught my eye. I gave a slight gasp and stood up. He looked startled as though he hadn't been expecting to see me. Everyone stared at me with quizzical looks. "That's Loki. The one who tried to destroy New York." I said. There was no way, he couldn't be here. I thought he was dead. "Why is this girl here?" Loki asked Thor. "She is our new teammate, brother." Loki was now glaring. "One: I'm not your brother. And two: what do you need a teenage girl in the Avengers for?" "We don't know why, Coulson said two people were joining, and apparently she's one." That was Natasha. It seemed odd how one person spoke but it was obvious that the one person spoke everyone's mind. Being part of a team for so long could do that. Just another thing that set me apart from them. Loki shrugged but gave me that secret smile that I hate. Loki excused himself and the attention was back on me. Natasha raised an eyebrow at me. "I wasn't expecting such a big villain to be in Stark Tower, sorry." Suddenly an alarm blared and everyone snapped to attention. An electronic voice came overhead "All Avengers are to meet on the rooftop in mission gear ASAP. Loki and Adara are required to join you." They started rushing out. Cap paused and pushed me ahead of him. We went through the common floor to the Mission Room. All of the suits were lined up on one wall, and all of the weapons were on the other. At the end I the room was my custom made suit. It was a tight fitting cat suit, similar to Natasha's, but there weren't compartments built in for weapons. I carry two knives on my arms for missions that I couldn't use magic. The suit also had a few tricks built into it. Everyone was suited up in less then a minuet and we went into an elevator that went straight to the rooftop. Loki was standing there waiting for us. Once the jet was flying a screen came down to debrief us for the mission. Apparently there were a bunch of Hammer Industries drones rampaging through New York. Tony and Natasha both looked irritated. "Does this guy know when to give up?" Natasha asked, no one in particular. When we reached the destruction zone I did a quick survey. There were at least five hundred drones, and two to three hundred more in the side streets. Steve called them together to give them specific orders. "Tony, you watch perimeter and keep them in a controlled area. Thor and hulk, get the ones in the air. Clint stay on rooftops and help anywhere you can. Loki do anything to help out, just destroy the drones. Natasha and Adara evacuate innocents and once that's done destroy as many as you can. I'll do the same. Got it?" They all nodded and split up to do their assigned jobs. I ran to the nearest building where she helped the injured and the children to a safe area, while instructing the others to stay out until the first group was safe and she came back. There were SHIELD agents setting up safe spots for the innocents. It was easy to get the people out, even though she was only fourteen they all listened to her. Once the buildings were evacuated I ran into the fight and jumped at a drone. As i jumped I transformed into a tiger(I like to switch up the animals I use). As I was fighting a group of drones I heard a loud scream. A girl my age and an eight year old boy were being surrounded by a group of bots. I abandoned the group I was fighting and ran towards them. They screamed louder as I came near but I ignored it and tore through the drones. Once they were just chunks of metal I went back into human form. The girl was starring at me with a mix o fear and thankfulness, but the boy was in complete awe. As I lead them to a safe spot the boy talked to me. "Are you a superhero?" He asked. "Kind of. This is my first job actually." "I don't care, that was awesome! You're the coolest hero ever!" "Thanks." I smiled at him. People don't normally react kindly to my powers. "What's wrong with you?" The girl asked. "Excuse me?" "Why are you a freak? The Avengers may save people but they destroy a lot too. How did you end up like those freaks?" "I got into some trouble. There were lots of injuries and five fatalities. The agents came and brought me in. Now I've changed, and I'm doing good. I'm here because if I weren't I'd be evil." And I left them at the safe spot.

A/N~ what do you guys think so far? I'm sorry if the action sucks, but I'm not used to writing action. There is more action, weirdness, drama, and SECRETS to come! Follow, favorite, review, it makes me happy! And if you don't I'll type the next chapter in Russian :P See you all later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ I am sooooooooo sorry for taking so long, I am trying to update as much as possible I promise! Thank you for being patient, and I got a few follows and favorites, so no Russian for now. That threat still stands for next chapter. To the story!

After the battle I was called to Director Fury's office. "You've been accepted. The Avengers have all been notified an your room has been prepared at Stark Tower. You are dismissed." And I left. An Avenger. Not bad, considering where I started. But now I have to deal with Loki. He knows what I am, and he can't tell the others or I'll be banished or killed. In nice terms I'm a mutt. I'd rather not say the others. Asgardians accept them, but they are the only ones. Loki or Thor wouldn't think anything of it, but the others would. Anyways the Avengers threw me a surprise party in honor of my acceptance. Somehow they found out I was a vegetarian and my favorite food was sushi. I loooove sushi. Seriously though, where does Stark find these things? You can't just google a persons favorite food. Unless you're Tony Stark, apparently. Tony kept pestering me with questions as I ate. "Why are you a vegetarian?" I shrugged. "How did SHIELD find you?" I glared. "Why are you glaring at me?" I smiled. "What's with you and Loki?" I went back to glaring. "Can you answer any of my questions?" "I'm a vegetarian because I don't like how the animals are treated." "What about one of the good questions?" "That was good, or you wouldn't have asked it." Finally Bruce saw how uncomfortable I was and distracted Tony so I could slip away from him. Steve talked to me for a few minuets about sparing sometime and how unique my fighting style was. "Sparing will be a good thing for both of us. Such different fighting styles will give a good fight." He said. Clint was convinced I would be great for target practice if I transformed into a small animal. Natasha was the only one who actually seemed interested in being polite to me. The others all wanted something, not her. She gave me a small smile "I know how it feels to be in your life style. You're going to need someone to talk to. I had someone, and you're going to need someone too."

A/N~ I know this is super short, but tonight is opening night of Alice in Womderland at my school. I have a solo :) If you won't review, at least wish me luck. I will update ASAP promise. I swear on Loki. I'm that serious. Follow, Favorite, Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ Again I apologize for how short last chapter was, it was opening night I was super stressed and we messed up but nobody noticed so it's all good. Three nights left, ugh. Anyways to the story!

My first night in Stark Tower wasn't very pleasant. I had a very bad nightmare about where I was raised, and the person who raised me.

~~~~~Adara's Dream (nightmare really)~~~

It was the first time I met him. His green eyes and jet black hair. I was only three I think. He smiled down at me "Don't worry dear. I will watch out for you always. What your name?" "Adara" I managed to squeak out. I was very cold and nothing was responding properly. "Come here Adara. Let's get you home."

*A few years later, She's about 6*

He and his mother sat with me. "Try once more Adara, I know you can get it." She coaxed. I sighed and tried again. I'd been practicing for hours and needed a break. I focus on what I wanted to do so I could make them proud. I closed my eyes and did as they instructed me. I heard him exclaim and I opened my eyes. I turned around and saw the body of a sleek silver wolf. "Addy you did it!" He laughed and I shifted back to human. I remember feeling so happy I never wanted to leave.

*Adara's about 9*

I excitedly ran into his room. "Come on, you promised we could go to town today!" I shouted. "I'm not feeling up to it Adara. Maybe latter." I frowned at him. Lately he hadn't wanted to see me as often. "But you promised me." I pouted. If he would look at me he would fall for my trick and get over himself. "Adara I told you to leave." He growled. "No." I stubbornly planted my foot. "You promised me." "GET OUT!" He yelled. I recoiled from him but didn't leave. "Please..." I whined. Suddenly he turned around and slammed me against the wall. I screamed when I saw him. It was the face of a disgusting Frost Giant. He growled at me but didn't let go. "Why can't you just listen to me Adara," he growled, "Why must you burden me?" "Please let go ." I spoke quietly. He continued speaking as thought wasn't there. "Let go." I said again. After a few minuets there was searing pain running through me. "Let go, you're hurting me!" I yelled. Suddenly he was back to normal, with a face of horror. He stared at his hands, then stared at my arms. There was frost bite traveling from my shoulders onto my neck and arms. "YOU FREAK! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" I screamed at him. Suddenly the door banged open. Guards ran in and began speaking. "My lord we heard screaming." They explained. He numbly pointed at me cowering in the corner. "She is hurt. Take her to the Infirmary." And then he left.

*Adara's 10*

He had called for me today. I hadn't seen him alone since the Frost Giant incident. In public we acted incredibly formal and mostly avoided contact. Now I stood in from of his door and knocked. "Come in." He called and I walked in. The balcony door was open and I could see his silhouette. When I walked out he turned to face me. "I'm so sorry Adara." He started but I cut him off "I don't want to hear it. Cut to the chase." "I need to send you away. You can't stay safe here anymore." "You want me to leave?" I asked. There were tears streaming down his face an I was about to cry as well. "But you promised me. You said you'd take care of me." "Look at your shoulders. I didn't protect you then, I hurt you. You can't stay here." The tears were flowing from my eyes as well. "Where shall I go?" "To where I found you." He paused. "Farewell Adara. Farewell my love." And I wasn't there anymore. I was alone in snow covered roads with people bustling past. I heard a voice in my head and barley heard it before the words faded "I'm sorry..."

I jolted awake and looked outside. It was a little before sunrise. I hadn't experienced these flashback dreams for a long time. I suppose being in such close quarters had set it off. This better not continue for long, or he will have to fix this. Luckily once I fell back asleep I had no more dreams. When I woke up it was about noon. I entered the elevator to travel to the common floor and found someone was already there. "Loki." I said coolly. "Miss Adara. How did you sleep last night, having slept as late as you did I assume it was a good rest." He was acting so polite to me like nothing had ever happened. "Please don't act when no one is watching, it makes me sick." "I really am sore to have done that to you, Addy." He replied. I almost slapped him. How dare he use that name, he lost the right a long time ago, and he knew it. "Never mind, I shouldn't have called you that. After what I did you shouldn't even grace me with your words." I gave him a smile. "Loki I will always forgive," I said and he smiled at me, "but I will never forget." I finished as the doors opened and we walked out.

A/N~ What do you think? Before I let you go I want to make a clarification: Adara is NOT a ripoff of the Black Widow. Assassins are easy characters to make a rough back story for, red hair is my Fav hair color, and did someone miss the part where Adara SHAPE-SHIFTS? As the story continues you will se personality and backstory are very different with these two, Adara isn't ready to let her true colors show to the Avengers (yet). Are we cleared up with that now? Anyways Follow, Favorite, Review! See you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~ what's up my people? So you've stuck with the story, congratulations my friend. "Why?" You may ask. Because I'm a god awful person and love to make people feel misery. To the story!

As I spent more time with the Avengers Loki came around us more often. He was happier and kinder than ever before and everyone was shocked at this development. Except for me, because I felt it happening. When we first met he formed a mental bond with me. We could talk and read each other's minds if we dug deep enough. As we grew older it grew stronger we could feel each other's every emotion, which could be good or bad depending on what situation we were in. Loki and I learned how to block each other from our brains. The last time I had heard anything from the connection was when Loki had sent me to Earth. I had assumed he broke the connection after I left, but he had kept it to protect me. Now he let me feel his happiness and how his mentality was changing. If only the others could feel it, and maybe they'd be kinder to him. I didn't feel it was in my best interest to tell them about out connection, so I left them to their own devices. Natasha was very much a female role model for me, and with her coaching I was able to enroll at the local Middle School with my two best friends. She also taught me I needed to tell the truth to those closet to me, and that included my friends. I told them I had been recruited by SHIELD to become an Avenger and how I convinced Fury to transfer their parents to New York so we could stay together. They were the closet thing to family I had, and everyone needs family. Even Clint and Natasha have each other, and they are the most deadly people in forever. Everything was going great until after the school musical. On Tuesday I got a mind splitting headache so I went to the nurse. I took pain meds and the headache stopped, but then I got a stomach ache. I went to the nurse and got Tums. The stomach ache went away but the headache soon returned. Finally I decided something must be wrong with Loki. "Are you ok?" I asked him, mentally of course. "I'm fine, I just got a slight headache earlier. I blocked you out and it went away though." "Ok. Thanks for your help." And I sealed him out. So it was all me. The only problem was the headache so I ignored it. That was a mistake apparently.

*Loki's POV* (look at that we switched view points! Exciting:)

I spent most of the day reading while Adara and the Avengers were living their lives. Since I was an evil man I couldn't get a job without keeping up an illusion, which was very tiring, so I ended up staying at the Tower most of the time. When Adara came home she seemed very stressed about something. "What is the matter Adara?" I asked he. Normally I wouldn't pest, but it seemed especially bad toady. "Nothing Loki. Leave me alone, I'm going upstairs." She grumbled at me and started towards the elevator. "Sorry dear." I said and began to pry through her mind. It was hard but I broke through the barriers and reviewed her day go see what had upset her. I kept scanning until I found the problem. "Really? Didn't Doctor Banner make you something to prevent this?" I questioned her. "He did and it's been working until today. I swear I took exactly like I normally do." She responded, groaning as she got off the floor (it's a painful thing to have mental barriers broken down. That's why I've never done I to her). "Look I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe I took it late and it didn't set in." "Adara almost turning into a horse in school is not what I'd call 'fine'!" "It wasn't only a horse. It was also a tiger at one point." She muttered. "IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE THINGS BETTER?" I roared at her. She took that opportunity to flee into the elevator and I didn't see her again until late at night. She skipped dinner and we were all worried but decided to leave her alone.

*few hours later*

It was around midnight when I awoke. There was a feeling of illness and stress that was not my own. Immediately I rushed to Banner's floor and made him come with me to Adara. "I don't see what you need me for." He whispered as we walked to Adara's room. I opened the door and rushed to her bedside. Looking at her I saw it was worse then I had previously thought. Her face was pale, yet flushed from fever and she was shaking from cold. The fever was so intense she was having nightmares and hallucinations. "That's why I needed you Banner." I smirked at him. When he looked at Adara he started. "Help me get her to the infirmary." He ordered and together we got he to the examination table safely. After a bunch of sciency tests Banner shook his head. "These tests aren't giving me any results which could mean two things. One: Adara is perfectly fine," and we both looked at her ill face, "which is clearly not it. The other is that whatever is wrong isn't of Earth origin. I'm assuming an Asgardian had something to do with it." I just stared at Adara. "Well what can we do?" I asked. "The only way to fix an Adgardian issue is to go to Asgard from my understanding." He looked at me. "You and Thor must leave immediately if she is to survive."

A/N~ What do you think? Guess who's going [back] to Asgard! Yay fun stuff and Adara is dying, that's always cool. Speaking if dying I'm going to assume most of you watch Agents of SHIELD on ABC. If not you should be, like I mean COULSON is alive and well on it! I was very worried about Skye. That was a stressful time when she was shot (twice, by that butthole Quin). Now she's okay though! You wanna know something else about that show? Skyeward. That's my new spelling so don't judge. If you don't know what I'm talking about that is the shipping of Agent Ward and Skye. Oh and FitzSimmons! Seriously though Ward and Skye are so cute, and that Adgardian chick with the name that starts with an L that I can't spell revealed that Ward loved someone other than May on the team *cough cough* Skye *cough*. That's enough ranting, follow favorite review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~ I'm back! Adara and Loki and Thor are taking an adventure to Asgard, yay! I mean Adara is dying, but still ADVENTURE! Don't question logic of mine. Today I wore a flower hat to school. Sorry, distraction. i apologize for confusion with the story and paragraphs and whatever else. So sorry and I'm editing it. To the story!

Loki's POV (it would be Adara, but she's unconscious. Yeah...)

When Thor and I entered Asgard we were greeted by a small welcome party. First Heimdall nodded to us and motioned to the door. Walking into the bright sunlight we found four animals and two people waiting for us. The people dismounted and approached us. "Mother, father." Thor greeted. Odin glared at him. "Did I not instruct for Loki to stay on Midgard in SHIELD's capable hands." He was bristling with fury. "Yes father but this is under special circumstances-" "That doesn't matter for you have broken your word." Thor was hastily trying to explain my presence, but Odin didn't let him get anywhere. "But we need your healers-" "If Loki is I'll then the Doctors on Midgard can surely take care of him." Odin yelled. "It is not Loki who is ill!" Thor exclaimed. Odin was silent. "Also if it was Loki who was I'll do you honestly think it would be something a Doctor could fix?" Odin nodded. "I was not informed of a third person." He said finally noticing the blankets I held were wrapped around a person. "One of you will ride with them back to the palace." He said quickly mounting Sleipnir. Frigga smiled at us before following suit on her horse. Thor's horse was a dark brown mount with a red mane. Mine was plain black, except for the silver streaks in her mane and tail. I mounted while Thor held Adara, then I took her and situated her in front of me. Thor mounted and we started down the bridge.

**********.

It was mere minuets before we reached the huge gates, but with Adara dying in my arms it felt so much longer. Once we finally entered the kingdom it was an assault of bright lights and cheery laughs and small children running around the horses feet. It would be an enjoyable day if it weren't for the dying girl in my arms. "Out of the way!" A guard ordered the citizens. They all saw the royal family and made a wide path so we could gallop to the palace. After the path was made we were able to reach the palace in under five minuets where we immediately dismounted and rushed Adara to the infirmary. Once we reached the infirmary the best Healer saw us and immediately called another Healer to work on her current patient. "My lords how may I assist you today?" She asked.

"We have an ill girl who needs immediate attention." Odin responded. She nodded and looked over Adara. "Bring her over so I can examine her closer. This is obviously a serious problem, and we're going to need as many Healers as possible." She called out to a group of Healers that were standing by idly (all female of course) *sorry if that seems sexist but in Thor the Dark World all of the Healers are girls sooo yeah* As they set up some magic healing thing the head Healer looked back at us. "Unless you can help us you need to leave." She said. Thor an Odin walked out, but Frigga and I stayed behind. "Are you sure you can help us Loki?" One of the healers asked. "I have the same magic as you do. I'm just more powerful. I think I can help you." She nodded and we got to work.

It was hours before we were even able to discover what was wrong with Adara. "I haven't seen this poison for centuries." The eldest Healer said. "Well we can cure it, right?" I asked. She might not have been pleased with me but I still loved her dearly. "We can cure it but at this point you can't help, Loki. Only the most experience Healers can cure this. The rest of you must leave." She obviously didn't like disappointing the prince of Asgard but I understood. "Just heal her." I whispered and walked out of the room.

A/N~ Awwww Loki cares about Adara. Now maybe Adara will live, maybe I'll be a butthole and kill her. Who knows at this point? Other than me of course. Anyways Follow Favorite Review and see you later.


	7. Chapter 7

A/B hey everyone I'm back! Sorry about how short last chapter was, seriously I've been distracted. Anyways to the story!

*we are back to Adara's POV*

While I was ill I went between being able to hear and feel what was happening and having severe hallucinations. The hallucinations were always terrifying and I could feel that I was trying to wake up but couldn't. At one point when I was aware I heard Odin and Thor arguing and figured that Thor had brought me to Asgard. After that I fell back into hallucinations and they didn't stop until a while latter.

I woke up with a massive headache. It throbbed with every little movement, yet I still forced myself into a sitting position. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I didn't recognize it, but it was a nice place. I was in a queen size bed with blue and green designs on the quilt, which matched the light blue walls. To my one side was a mirror and to the other was a small bedside table with seemingly random items. There was a light, which was on, a book, a bottle with a pink sparkling liquid I didn't recognize, and a dagger. As soon as I had made these observations a girl in her twenties (from appearance) came in. "Oh!" She started when she saw me sitting up. "You're awake. Well that's good, the prince was starting to get very frustrated with us. I have to go get him and the lead Healer. But don't worry, it will only take a second." And she rushed out of the room. I picked up the book and started reading it. It was about different magic spells and potions to help everyday life. I has just gotten through the first chapter when the door opened again. "You're going to have to wait out here my lord. I'm sorry but medical problems come before personal problems." She said and shut the door, before smiling at me. "Well dear how are you feeling?"

"Other than this headache I'm fine" I replied. The women nodded before reaching into her bag. "That was expected, seeing as you haven't had anything to eat or drink for three days." She rumeged through the bag for a second before pulling out a small bottle. "This should help you. I'll call for some food too." I nodded and took the bottle. I drank it all in one gulp and pursed my lips at the bitter taste. "It will taste better in a second child. I will call the princes in a moment, they have been so concerned." And she walked out of the room. As soon as the Healer left a dark haired man with emerald green eyes appeared next to the bed. "Dear god Loki don't just appear like that!" I yelled at him. He smirked at me for a second before glancing around the room. "Now that you're awake we can move you to better living areas." "How long have you been in here?" I asked. It wasn't worth trying to debate over living accommodations. "Ever since she shut me out of the room." He replied. Then he gave me a look that made me suspicious. "What are you hiding Loki?" I asked him. "What could I hide from you, you go into my head!" He said, just a little to guiltily for my taste. "If you don't tell me I will break that mental barrier you have, and we both know that hurts." I threatened. He thought for a moment before speaking. "I think that you know what I'm thinking, and there is no reason to say it." "Get off of the offensive Loki and man up." I growled at him. "You want me to 'man up'? Fine." He growled in response before pulling me into his arms and planting a kiss on my lips. At first I was shocked but after a moment I was kissing him back. Then the door flew open and I flopped back into the bed and Loki jumped away from me. "Has no one heard of knocking?" I asked the air while Thor entered the room. "Was I interrupting something?" Thor asked. "Well yes! Adara and I were determining the importance of medical magic against offensive magic." Loki said with exasperation. Thor shock his head. "You two have a very different idea of important topics than I do." I shook my head at him. "One track mind for anyone? Come on Thor that was a very valid discussion. Even though I think we agree on combat." "But what happens when your combat spell fails and you end up injured?" He retaliated. "You suck it up and keep fighting! Unless you lose a limb, but even that can be fixed without magic." I declared. "Fine let us ask Thor." Loki sighed before turning to his brother. "I don't care, there is no magic involved in my fights or in my healing." Thor said before deciding to stay out of this argument and he left. I sighed with relief. "Thank the gods, i thought he would never leave! Great thinking on a magic related debate." "If there is one thing Thor finds useless, it's our magic." Loki replied. He and I sat awkwardly for a moment. "Well... Now what?" I finally asked. "What do you mean?" He said. "What do we do about, you know, the kiss?" I clarified. "I think we have come to an agreement about our feelings," he started and I nodded before he continued," and we obviously cannot tell people about us, so I suppose we act normal in public and keep it a secret." It sounded easy enough, but just because it seems easy it doesn't mean it is. "Alright. Let's see how that will work for us." I agreed. I smiled before we kissed again.

A/N~ Awwww shipping it. Do you guys know Frozen? That is the legit cutest movie ever! Anyways I'm bored so lala. Follow, Favorite, Review, BYE


	8. Chapter 8

A/N~ I'm back from the dead! Good to see all of you, and all that jazz, but we have a story to get to here. To the story!

It was a very wonderful time to be back in my native home where I was raised and taught. It was two weeks of battle training, feasts, politics, market places, swirling gowns, and the sound of a happy home. Every day I continued my training routines, but there was no need for battle in Asgard. An era of peace had echoed through the realms. I had secretly longed to return to my native culture, for humans had no understanding. It was nice to be back in a swirling dress while seated at a table of a hundred men and women eating a feast of meats and mead. Once you became thirteen you drank with the adults, while the children had water or drinks with barley any achohal in it. The only problem was that I was a vegetarian. Asgardians tend to have a diet of mostly meat, so I began to suffer from hunger pains. Once Loki and Thor discovered this they were able to get more foods fit for a vegetarian. Odin was displeased to discover that they had been replacing the hearty meats with fish and poultry at the table. It was difficult to get him to agree with my eating styles, and even that required me to almost die. He said I could eat meat or starve, so I began starving. After three days fish and poultry began appearing on the dinning tables. Coincidence, right? Loki and I saw each other nightly, because our connection told him of the nightmares. He'd wake me up when he was awoken from my sheer terror and panic. Then he would take me in his arms and we'd stay like that for the rest if the night. During the days he was prepping for being the King (Thor turned it down so Loki was the heir to the throne now) I would request an audience so we could spend some alone time together and talk, or sit in the gardens, or just enjoy the others company. But my mandatory healing time was only two weeks, and how these two weeks flew by. It was soon time for Loki, Thor, and myself to return to Midgard. I was afraid of the Avengers status without me to watch them, and Loki was worried that I wasn't ready to return to a SHIELD lifestyle. SHIELD was currently experiencing an onslaught of problems lately, and all Agents and the Avengers were used ten times more often than usual. Loki feared that I was not "physically fit" to return to killing people and tricking them so I could arrest them. So I set him in his place very quickly and his protests soon died down. "Lady Adara it was pleasant to spar with you again." Sif said. "I found it more pleasant to sit alongside you as friends again, Sif." I replied hugging her. "Hasten back, and be safe." Hogun smiled at me as he spoke words of farewell. "Yes, and bring one of the Midgardian delicacies you spoke of!" Volstag exclaimed. I laughed before turning to the final member of the Warriors Three, Fandral. "When you come back you may have a kiss from the most handsome god of them all." He promised. "A kiss from Thor? Sounds great!" I replied. He frowned at me before kissing my hand. "You could have had more," he winked, "if it weren't for that insult." I shook my head before turning to Frigga and Odin. Frigga hugged me and Odin nodded before they headed back towards the city. Sif an the Warriors Three stood and waved as we leapt through the Bifrost. We appeared in one of the newer SHIELD bases- it was one especially made to watch Bifrost traffic through Earth. Since Thor and his friends came through they've been working on it, and I assume they finished. When we got there there were already horses awaiting us, since none of us were licensed. Surprisingly enough it only took two days to get to a SHIELD base that was populated enough they could give us a lift back to New York. It was just as well, I was sick of the weird looks that we got. But in the passerby's defense we were a strange sight to see. Two me in armor with a ruby red and emerald green blowing behind their horses, and a teenage girl wearing a Greek style dress (yes I did come from a Norse kingdom, but they like fashionable gowns that they could move easily in, and Greek dresses accomplished that) with a glittering white cloak flowing behind her horse. Riding in an armored SHIELD van was much better. Finally we arrived back at the Tower. As soon as I got in I asked JARVIS for a report of the two weeks I was gone. "JARVIS, report please." "Of course. Natasha and Clint only attempted to murder Tony once, after he dyed Natasha's suit pink. Tony only blew up his lab four times, and only did drunk science once. Mr Banner had no incidents, other than the one round of drunk science with Mr Stark. Steve, as per norm, was perfectly fine. He is the reason Tony is not dead. Anything else you wish to know Miss Frost?" "No JARVIS, thank you." I replied. It was a lot better than I thought it would be. Suddenly the Avengers all came into the common living room. "Oh, you're finally back!" Clint exclaimed. "Yes, and I would like to know why you tried to kill Tony." "He died my suit pink." Natasha answered, "and I have red hair. I couldn't stand for that." I laughed at her reasoning, but it was the truth. "Drunk science Tony, really?" I turned towards him. "Bruce helped!" He defended. "I was drunk, it wasn't my fault." Bruce said. I had forgotten how weird things got in a short amount of time at the tower, so it was a bit of an adjustment from Asgard. The school had been told I was on vacation, and no one was supposed to know that I had been ill. Except I had convinced Loki to get the message to my closet friends that I wasn't on a mission, and was perfectly safe, and would soon be safe. I had informed them that if I ever took a vacation without telling them beforehand I was on an extended mission. As soon as I got home JARVIS informed them of my return. Then I got a group call from them. "Addy, you're back!" Melissa greeted. "We were so worried when that nut-ball god called us to tell us you were sick." Delilah added. "Yeah. Sorry I couldn't do it myself, but they wouldn't let me use my phone. And I was unconscious for the first three days I was there." I told them. "Well, we got you a get well gift!" Melissa made a smooth subject change. "Yeah, be ready in an hour. Dress casually." Delilah finished. We always did that with each other. "Ok. See you soon." We all hung up and I went to get dressed. In exactly an hour the two arrived at Stark Tower. "Bye guys, I'm heading out!" I called before shutting the door. They both have me hugs before I brought them into the garage. "You can drive?" Delilah asked. "Not legally, but I do know how to," I triumphantly held up one of Natasha's fake licenses, "And I managed to lift one of Natasha's licenses." Melissa shook her head while Delilah laughed. "Just make yourself look like her so we can go." Melissa sighed. I did and we went to the movies so I could see Frozen (let's pretend that's still in theaters). After the movie we went to a little diner by the theater. After we all said goodbye to each other and they walked home as I climbed into Natasha's car. When I got home I kept my illusion up. If I was going to make Natasha mad, I might as well go all out. "Are you f-ing kidding me Adara?" I threw the license towards her and ran the opposite direction, to the elevator. "ADARA FROST GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as I punched the close button so she couldn't get me. Once I exited on my floor I locked the floor off. She would need time to cool down, and I have myself ten minuets to prepare for her breaking into my floor. "JARVIS is there any way you can keep her from me?" I asked. "No, ma'am I cannot. Would you like me to stall?" He replied. "Anything will help me JARVIS, thanks." "I am rather found of all the teammates Miss Frost, I would not like to report my allowance of your death." I laughed until I heard glass breaking in the living room. "Crap" I said before running to my room and locking the door behind me.

Natasha's POV*

I climbed through the broken window and was met with a blast of cold air. "JARVIS is that you?" I asked, to see if he had turned up the air conditioning. "No ma'am. I have it the same heat as everywhere else." I shrugged and walked through towards her room before suddenly stopping. It was snowing. Inside Adara's living room there was an inch of snow on the ground. I decided I could kill Adara later, but I should let the others know it was snowing on her floor. When I got downstairs all of the others were sitting in the common living room. It seemed an almost normal home scene. Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Steve watched the TV, Clint was behind the kitchen island cooking dinner, and Loki sat in an armchair reading. "It's snowing." I said. Everyone but Loki looked up at me. "Nat it's seventy degrees outside, and there was zero chance of precipitation today. It's not snowing." Clint said concern tinting his voice. "It is on Adara's floor. Just ask JARVIS." I insisted. "Well buddy?" Tony spoke up. "It has been snowing on Miss Frost's floor for the past ten minuets." JARVIS announced. "Ok, it's snowing. But why?" Bruce asked and I shrugged. Suddenly Loki spoke up "She is a very impressionable child you know." "Sure, she's a kid and that makes her impressionable, but what does that have to do with it snowing?" Steve said. "Not that kind. I mean impressionable magic. It's common for magic users to copy powers that they like. If she read a book about vampires, she could give herself the abilities of a vampire for a period of time. Most of the time with teenagers and children it's accidental. Once she gets older she'll be able to control it better." He explained. "She did see that movie about the girl with ice powers." I speculated. "Just give her a day and she should be over it, or at least in control of the ice." Loki said before we all went to eat dinner.

*Loki's POV*

Even though I had told the others to leave Adara alone, I couldn't leave her to suffer through the nightmares alone. Once I got to her room I saw she wasn't stirring yet. I decided I should see what upset her so much so I reached into her mind. The first thing I saw was my face up close to hers. It was right before we first kissed and as I moved in the image shifted. It went from me about to kiss Adara to my frost giant face looming over her as I yelled and shook her, burning her skin with frostbite. Her mind was shifting suddenly through her worst memories. A man looming over her with a knife yelling "Kill the mutant freak!" Before she turned it in his hand and stabbed him through. It was the first man she killed. The images moved faster, I couldn't keep up with it. Then it was something that I felt wasn't a memory, because it played like a movie, instead of from her perspective. She stood at the edge of a clod with strange voices filling her mind. I only caught a few words, but they were having a very negative on dream and real Adara. She was tossing around and then she threw herself back off the cliff. They both screamed very loud, so Lou it pushed me out of her head and made me shake Adara in a panic to let her escape from the dreams.

A/N~ sorry this chapter is mostly dawdle but I needed to introduce 'impressionable magic' and Adara's nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N~ Sorry that I suck at updates, but here you go. To the story!

I woke up still screaming with Loki desperately trying to calm me down. I finally stopped screaming when I got my full senses back and began crying into Loki's chest. "I'm so sorry I took so long to get you up, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's all right, you're safe." He kept assuring me. About a minuet after i stopped screaming my door opened. Tony and Clint were standing there each with a weapon. Clint held his favorite dagger (he got it from Natasha for a wedding gift. She has an identical one with a purple gem in the hilt instead of a red one), and Tony held a frying pan. They were most defiantly takin aback by the scene in front of them. "What did you do to her?" Clint turned towards Loki immediately. "I heard her screams and thought she was in trouble. I came down and when she woke up she started crying, so I am trying to comfort her." It was incredibly convincing, even though it didn't make much sense, seeing as he was three floors down. But the two believed it. "How did you know?" Loki asked them. "JARVIS let me know of the disturbance and I told him to get someone strong with up close fighting. I think he chose Clint because Natasha still wants to kill you, and-" he suddenly stopped talking and I jolted back from Loki, who was suddenly ice cold. Then I screamed again. Loki was an ice sculpture. "What just happened?" Clint asked. "I was really freaked from my nightmare so my powers are acting up." I explained between sobs. "Can you fix it?" Tony prompted. "Maybe if I could calm down? That may take awhile though." Clint awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Loki's story doesn't make sense. He is three floors below you." "I didn't even think of that! Man, he is convincing." Tony said. "What are you two getting at?" I asked. I made sure I looked defensive and angry, but really I was about to break down. From one nightmare my world was going to collapse. "Well if he was up here that means he either started the night here, or you confided in him and he was coming to check up on you." Tony said. "It's sort of both, kind of, ish." I replied. Was there a way to keep our relationship hidden at this point? Probably not, but I would do anything to keep the secret. If they found out... I don't even want to think about it. "But why would you choose Loki to talk to? You have all of us." Clint seemed to be in denial of a fact that he had realized. "It didn't start like this, he's the only one I can trust-" "NO HE'S NOT!" Clint exploded. "YOU CAN TRUST ALL OF US, WE ARE A TEAM, ADARA! I CAN'T TAKE THE LIES ANYMORE!" He sat down on the vanity bench by the door. "I know we work for the best liars there are, but in this team there aren't secrets. We protect each other. There isn't a way the team can work if we don't trust each other." "I didn't mean it like that! He's the only one who understands what it's like to be different. If you knew what I really was you wouldn't want to be near me. You would abandon me, just like my parents did." I defended. It was time for the lies to be done, there was nothing left to hide from them. I pulled back the glamor Loki had helped me create all those years ago. This was the first time anyone, other than Loki, saw me without the glamor on. Instead of chocolate brown eyes I had the emerald green eyes of a cat, including the slit pupil. My skin had black markings across it, ones that spiraled across me, thick and obvious. I didn't open my mouth for a smile, because then they would see the fangs that could tear them apart. They stared at me with shock. "That's what I really am." I said as I pulled the glamor back over me. "Why did you hide it?" Clint asked. "No one takes kindly to us. It's easier to just cover it with magic." I explained "Adara, it's SHIELD's job to take in freaks." Tony said. Clint gave him an elbow to the ribs. "Anything else?" Clint asked. "Loki and I are dating. I stole an arrow from your quiver, and I was the one who painted your suit purple." The last two were to try and distract them from the first statement, but it didn't work. "You're dating him?" Tony said glaring at Loki's frozen figure. I nodded before putting my focus into defrosting Loki. Before they could say anything else Natasha ran into the room. "There's been an explosion downtown. We've been ordered to take Loki and anyone close to him back to base." She said walking to Loki with her handcuffs ready. He protested, but didn't physically resist her. "I didn't do anything, I've been here with these three! And I was frozen!" Se smiled then. "You don't have to be present to set off an explosion. Is there anyone close to you?" "No, I don't like humans." He answered, a bit to fast. "Those two know Loki, no need to lie." I said before putting my hands behind me. Natasha laughed. "Adara, that's funny. Help me take him in, okay?" Clint grabbed his cuffs from his belt. "She's not joking Nat." He said before locking them around my wrists. Tony walked away to get the others, without looking back at me. "Do you really think Loki and, or, I had anything to do with destroying downtown?" I asked. "I want to believe you two, but it's Fury's orders." Natasha said. I nodded, Nat wouldn't go back on Fury's orders.

Once we reached base Fury was there to escort Loki to his cell. "What is Frost doing in cuffs?" He asked. "She is in an intimate relationship with Loki, sir." Natasha replied. He raised his eyebrow at me. "It the truth sir." I said looking at the floor. He frowned but turned and indicated for us to follow him. "We were only expecting one, but you two shouldn't mind sharing." Fury commented as he opened the door to the glass cell. Natasha took off Loki's cuffs and shoved him in. Clint was gentle with me and gave me a long sad look before gesturing to the cell. I walked in and watched as Fury pressed the button to lock it. "We will interrogate both of you separately and together." He said before leaving, followed closely by Clint and Nat. "I'm so sorry to bring you into this." Loki said after the door shut. I smiled at him. "It was bound to happen sooner or latter. I was just so sick of the lies." He raised his eyebrow at that. "So you showed them?" I nodded and pulled off the glamor. "I'm done with hiding it. If the world doesn't like it, who gives a shit?" "That's the Adara you should be." He said before giving me a kiss. "So did you make the explosion?" I asked. "No, but who would believe that?" I laughed. "No one." It was way better to have alone time here, even with the cameras watching us. Just as Loki was about to kiss me again the door opened. "Agent Frost." Some random agent was standing there. "I guess I'm up." 'I love you' he sent into my head. I stood waiting for the agent to open the door. Once it was open I began walking before the agent cleared his throat. I turned back and he was holding chains that glowed with a blue light. "Made for your kind Agent Frost." He explained. I sighed and put my hands out. The chains were hooked over my wrists and it went down in front of me to my feet. Once they were secure the agent flicked a switch that was on the chain, but impossible for me to reach. Once it was hit the chains glowed brighter and I cried out from pain. My vision went black but I felt myself hit the ground and I could hear my screams. I also heard Loki yelling at the agent. After what felt like five million years, but was more like seven minuets, the pain went away and my vision came back. "Was that necessary!" Loki was still yelling at the agent. "Yes, her kind can't be a risk. And now she can't do anything, she is a regular teenage girl." I looked at my reflection in the glass while Loki and the agent argued and was taken aback. I wasn't in my mutant form, or in the face I had normally shown as mine. Now I had golden brown hair and hazel eyes, and my skin was an olive tone. That was probably the exact opposite of my red hair and lighter skin. I wasn't 'pale' but I defiantly wasn't olive either. This was what I would have looked like as a human. The agent suddenly yanked the chain. "Come on freak." He tormented. The only problem was with the combination of the tight chains and the pain I had suffered from whatever took my powers left me incapable of walking. "I need another agent to help me, Agent Frost can't walk." He said into an intercom. After a moment another agent came in and helped the first one drag me to the interaction room. Once they got me into the chair the interrogator walked in. "Thank you for bringing her in. You are both dismissed." She said. They nodded to her before walking out an shutting the door. "Can I start with apologizing Addy? The chains are a security measure, we didn't want them on you." Natasha said. "Not your fault. I guess the rest of the team is in there?" I said nosing to the mirror on the back wall. "All if them and Fury." She confirmed. "Agent Romanoff, this is an interrogation, not a party." Director Fury's voice crackled over head. "Sorry sir. First I need you to promise that you won't lie. The chains are designed to send pain through you with every lie. I don't think you'll want to experience that again." I nodded and she continued. "First matter is how long you two have been together." "We started dating when we were in Asgard." She was writing while I spoke and waited a moment before asking her next question. The questions were mostly about Loki and I, my powers, and ended with the explosion. "Final question. Why didn't you tell us?" "That's not an interrogation question." I squinted at her. "Please answer." She insisted. "I don't have to answer anything that I don't see relevant." I turned my face away from her. "Please answer Adara. This could be what sets you away from being a suspect." She pleaded. I didn't respond. "Fine. You and Loki are the main suspects in the investigation of the downtown bombing and the murder of three US senators. Take her back to the cell." She said to an agent that came in before running down the hallway. "Nat wait! I don't know anything about the senators, please believe me!" I yelled, but the chains glowed again and the pain started up again. The guard picked up my spazzing body and carried me back to the cell where he took the chains off and left me on the floor. Loki wasn't there, he was being interrogated too. I didn't think I knew anything about the dead senators, but apparently I did.

A/N~ well that came out of nowhere! I don't plan in advance, it just kind of happens, so I guess I thought this was good? I don't know. You people should review my story, I have nothing! Okay bye.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N~ Hey everyone! I don't feel like taking, so to the story!

Loki didn't get back do over an hour. He didn't have to wear the chains that I had to so I wasn't very happy. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Why don't you have to get those damn chains? You are more likely to lie than I am." He shrugged. "Ask one of the agents." "как я попросил бы один из этих дерьмо руководителей" (foul language, translate at own risk) I muttered under my breath. "What was that?" Loki asked. "I'm not saying it louder, so they can't translate it." I replied looking at the camera. He sighed. "Addy are you sure you aren't mad at me for getting you in this?" "It's not you I'm mad at Loki. I'm mad at them." I said nodding towards the camera. One of the Avengers had to be watching us. "Clint just claimed that we're a family, but if they were my family they'd believe that we didn't have anything to do with the murders or the explosions." Loki looked incredibly sad, and it wasn't helping me. Loki didn't get sad since the incident with Odin. He hugged me tightly and stroked my hair. "They believe you Adara. It's orders around here, that's what matters." He said. 'Doesn't really help, but thanks for trying." I sent to him. He gave a slight chuckle. 'It's not easy to cheer up a hormonal teenage girl, who's been arrested because she's dating a suspect in a crime, and is now suspected with him.' 'Fair point.'

That night wasn't pleasant. Loki had to go for another interrogation so I was left alone. As I sat on the small bed the door opened to the room. Steve walked in and looked at me quietly. "Are you here to let me out?" I asked him sarcastically. "This isn't a joke Adara." I had never seen Steve looking so mad. I didn't know Steve could feel anger. "Then what is it Steve? A lesson to be learned?" "It could be, if you get your senses back." He glared at me through the glass. "Excuse me?" This wasn't just anger, this was fury and I wants nothing to do with it. "You are with Loki. **Loki. **I get making a mistake, but if you just break up with him you can get out of this mess." "There is nothing wrong with our relationship Steve. If I want to date someone, it's my own business." I was very defensive about Loki and I at this point, everyone seemed to assume he was a bad person and would 'change me'. "You don't have business with a man like that." I knew he was just trying to protect me, but Steve was currently pissing me off. "I have _business _with whoever I want to have business with, you aren't my dad Steve. For starters my dad is dead to me, and you aren't." "Adara, it would be best if you just get out of this cell. Walk away from Loki, and make your life better. He is evil, Adara. He killed people." "He's changed Steve, I can feel it-" he cut me off with a harsh laugh. "What, with your love connection? That's funny, but you have people that actually care about you, that are on the right side." "I meant I can physically feel it Steve. Loki and I are mentally linked, I can read his mind. And if you really cared about me you would understand that I need Loki a lot more than you think. He _feels _what I feel. He understands me, and even when he doesn't agree he has stood by me and protected me. After he tossed me out of Asgard I had written him off as dead to me. But even then he kept me safe. The police couldn't track me, and Loki couldn't hurt me." "He hurt you?" Steve had only hung on to Loki couldn't hurt me, out of all of that. Seriously? "Yes. Everyone has hurt me Steve, Loki included. There are some scars that don't heal, but those scars are the mark of someone who fights through life. Some are physical, some are mental, some you can't see. They are there, and that's what makes us human." "Not you. You're not human, that's why your parents left you, that's why Loki even cared enough to pick you up. If you were human do you think he would have given a second look at your dying body?" Steve spat at me. Cruelty. Anger. Hatred. It was pounding through him. It was why I had hidden what I was. "You don't belong with everyone else, all you can do is cause pain." "No, no." I muttered. "Disgusting. That's what you are." He continued speaking to me. "Please, no. It's not true." I said louder. "Really? Isn't that why you hid yourself? You should have kept hidden." "This isn't like you Steve. You have to stop." I yelled at him. "So I can spare the child's feelings. No thanks." He shone his head. 'I said stop it!' I yelled into his mind. "Freak. Talking through telepathy." He smirked. 'I SAID STOP IT!' I sent a mental scream so high and loud Steve collapsed to the ground, and the glass shattered around me. I dropped to the ground, tiered from that explosion of energy. I sat among the glass, not even feeling Clint and Tony lifting me up and carrying me to a new cell. Once I was in there they hocked one of the chains around my wrist. I began trembling and then I started to convulse violently from the pain. They held me still so I couldn't hurt myself and left as soon as I stopped moving. Once alone I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up, not in a cell, but in a van. That was odd, SHIELD doesn't normally transport high risk prisoners. I tried to shift, but they had kept the chains on my wrist. Does no one trust me anymore? The area wasn't very big, but I was able to stand up. I looked around for a minuet, finding nothing useful. I had to just sit there and wait for us to get wherever we were going. The ride was long and uncomfortable, but it came to an end before the day was over. At least I think. Whatever. When the van opened a hood was put over my head, and I could see nothing. I was brought roughly into a large open area, which I knew because the footsteps echoed off the walls, and it was dirty. So it wasn't a SHIELD base, they were kept very clean. I felt them shove me down and I hit a hard chair. The chains were wrapped around it, and brought down to hold my feet as well. The footsteps faded away from me, probably the guards going to report to someone. I struggled against the bonds, but without my powers I was weak. "Dammit." I muttered. I had to just sit there and wait for the action to come and take me out of the chains. Finally I heard two sets of feet coming towards me. "I said no harm was to come to the child!" One voice, a man's, echoed through the building. "She is not injured in any way sir. The hood is just to keep her from seeing the surroundings." Another man's voice replied, closer. "Well get it off of her. She must feel incredibly frightened." The first man commanded. The hood was yanked off my head and I blinked under the bright lights. "Hello Miss Frost." A tall man in a suit said. He was the one who had first spoken. "I am sorry for my methods to get you here, it was imperative to remove you from SHIELD's custody." I just studied the room to see the best way to get out if this. "I would like to not harm you, but I need some information. And cash. You provide the first, SHIELD provides the second, then you are free to go back home. Sounds fair?" "что это глупая идея." I replied. "It is not a stupid idea," the guard started to say before the important guy cut him off. "Please explain why this is a stupid idea." "First off SHIELD doesn't negotiate. Secondly, I am trained against torture. You can't hurt me." The man laughed. "There's plenty of ways to get information. If you hold under torture, we move to the next way. And SHIELD won't leave such a powerful mutant with us for long." I frowned but didn't speak. "What is the Strike plan?" I began laughing at that. "Like you need to know!" His smile dropped and he nodded to the guard. The man smiled and stepped towards me. His huge fist swung at me knocking my face aside. A trickle of blood came out of my mouth. "Dude I have braces!" I exclaimed. Now my lips were cut up. "What is the Strike plan?" The suit asked. I shook my head and received another punch. He asked fifteen more times, each one earning me a punch to the face. No big, it would heal in a day or two. Then the suit frowned at me. "Okay, punches don't work. Maybe a stronger approach?" He offered to the guard. The man brought out a buzz baton. "Every time you refuse, the shock goes up." The guard threatened. It was painful, but I held my ground. After many approaches the suit sent his guard away. "Let me speak to her alone." Once the guard left the suit turned back to me. "Will you give me what I want?" He asked again. "I would die before I gave you that. But I could give you what you _really_ want." I made my voice low and seductive. It was nasty, but I had to get these chains off so I could escape. "Oh yeah?" He said leaning forwards. "Of course." I smiled before he leaned in, closing the space between out lips. He immediately shoved his tongue between my lips. It was really disgusting, but it's not the first time I had to so this for a mission. I kissed back passionately, or at least it looked passionately, and quickly had him wanting more. "If you just took off these chains I could give you everything you want." I purred. "Everything?" He asked. "I can be anything you want, I just have to be out of these chains." I coaxed him. He lost no time unlocking the chains and pulling me out of them. I grinned and kissed him back, slowly building mental power. Three, two, one, I sent out a small shock wave that caused him to freeze in place. I fist angled myself from him before standing up and fixing my shirt. Before I left I kicked him right where it hurts the most. "How's that for what you want, you filthy залупа?" (Once again that is inappropriate language, please remember that I warned you). I made myself look like him using a powerful glamor. One if the guards approached. "She's not giving us anything." I said in the suit's gruff voice. "But we haven't tried all interrogation tactics-" the guard started "It won't work." I cut in. "How do we know sir?" The guard persisted. "Because she doesn't stand for the kind of shit you pull here." I said switching to my voice and taking off the glamor. I fought my way out of the area an ran through the surrounding woods. "Good thing they didn't check for a SHIELD mandated communicator." I smirked while dialing through the emergency code, that would take me straight to Fury's desk. "What is it Agent?" His voice crackled around me. "Sir it's Agent Frost." "Agent Frost, where the hell are you!" He yelled. "The cell was blown out and we thought it was you breaking out." "Sir, I'm not guilty, I don't need to break out. I was kidnapped by these guys who kept asking me about the Strike plans." "How are you contacting us?" "I got the leader to take off the chains and I took down a bunch of guards to clear a path away. I'm currently in the surrounding woods sir." I replied calmly, even though I could hear the guards yelling not to far away. "We will track your signal and send in some agents to get you. Stay where you are." He ordered. "Make it fast sir, I can hear some of the guys coming this way." "Just keep this comm on mute Frost." Fury advised, and I did as he said. The comm was on and they could hear me, but it wouldn't make noise, letting me stay hidden from the men that rushed past. After three minuets I heard a helicopter lower overhead. A laser lowers through the branches and I quickly grabbed onto it. As soon as my hands tightens on it the helicopter began rising. I climbed up just as some guards shot at the helicopter. Sitting in the copter was Clint and Maria Hill. "Fury wants to give a formal, and public, apology once we reach base. You and Loki have been proven innocent." Hill explained. I smiled and almost immediately collapsed. It was a blissful time of black, no dreams, just black.

A/N~ how was that for really random huh? The one translation that ou need is Adara said "что это глупая идея," which means "That is a stupid idea." In Russian. If you want to translate the others, feel free but it's curse words. Better than saying it on English. Please review, I'm trying to make up of the lack of updates! Bye


	11. Chapter 11

A/N~ Hello. So Adara was arrested, kidnapped, and cleared of the charges she was arrested for in two chapters. I feel like that was pretty good. And here's an excuse for you: I wrote six chapters. And I let them sit for three weeks. Then I read them again and said "I hate what I wrote." So I have to rewrite them. But I saved you from that horrible plot. To the story!

When I woke up I was back in my bed at Stark Tower with Loki sitting on the vanity bench looking at me. He smiled when he saw me looking at him and I sat up so I was facing him properly. "We've been cleared." I said. It almost didn't feel real, in only two days my life became a living hell, and now it was all back where it had been before that. "Director Fury is on the common floor. He wants to speak to us." Loki said as I stood up. I nodded and we took the elevator to the common floor. We walked down the hall into the living room where everyone was seated facing the tv, but they were actually listening to Fury. "Agent Frost and Loki, good to see you." I nodded respectfully and sat down on the empty love seat with Loki. "We have successfully apprehended the real bombers when we sent agents to search the area Agent Frost was found in. The leader admitted to planing the explosions. So I would now-" "Wait a second!" Tony cut Fury off. "JARVIS are you taping this buddy?" "Of course sir." The electronic voice replied. "Send this to all SHIELD agents in our contacts." Tony ordered. I laughed, knowing that if there was only one agent that received it everyone would end up getting it. All agents were connected in some way to all of the other agents. "Alright. I would now like to apologize for immediately suspecting you Loki, and for dragging you into it Agent Frost. I would also like to apologize for how you were treated in custody, those agents have been punished already." Fury said. He sounded really awkward, I don't think he's ever said sorry before. "Thank you sir." I replied like the stif, tough agent I was supposed to be. "I hope you won't blame me next time." Loki smirked. "Of course I won't, it was a stupid idea." Fury growled. We all laughed and Fury just stormed out of the tower. Steve was the first to speak. "Adara I have to say I am incredibly sorry, I don't know what I was doing. It was almost like I was just watching it happen." "That's because you were. It wasn't really you." I stood up and turned him around. I poked a small dot on the back of his neck and he winced. "Someone injected something to mess with your mind." I said studying the dot. "I bet Bruce could do a test to see what." I looked over at Bruce and he nodded. Steve didn't seem to care what had been injected into him, he was just relived that I wasn't still mad. Natasha and Clint came over to me next. "You know we were just following orders, right?" Natasha said, lightly resting her delicate hand on my shoulder. It was obvious that she was in a position to take me down or flee if I tried to attack. She saw me analyzing her actions and smiled sheepishly. "старые привычки. (Old habits.)" "I'm not mad at either of you," I looked at Clint, "and I have the same habits, Nat." She gave me a quick hug before her phone buzzed. "It's Fury." She said looking at the screen before heading down the hall out of hearing range. "I knew you were innocent." Tony said proudly, even if he had thought we were guilty he would have said that. Tony doesn't apologize. Bruce smiled from his seat. "I read your body language and pulse while you were both being interrogated. I told them you were innocent, but machine readings can be faked." I thought of when I said I didn't know about the senators and how the chains had electrocuted me. According to Natasha that meant I was lying. "Can the chains shock people on command?" I asked Bruce. "Uh, yes. But it had to have been hacked, no one was on those controls at the time. Your signs didn't read a lie then, so the hacker missed a detail." Bruce explained. Just as he finished talking Natasha came back in, looking upset by whatever Fury had said. "What's the matter Tash?" Clint asked. Fun fact: if you called Natasha Tasha or Tash Clint would kill you. Those were his special names for her. "Nothing is wrong. Can we have a movie night?" Natasha was clearly lying, but we know better than to question her. "Who's turn is it to host?" Tony asked. "Adara's." Bruce said. We all turned to go up. Normally the people hosting make a meal and snacks for movie night, but I didn't have that much time so Popcorn was dinner. "As long as you don't expect any major food." I shrugged an we all went upstairs.

Every room was different because I hated consistency. The living room had a tan carpet with cream walls, but the connected dinning room was red with mahogany flooring. (That is mahogany!) My kitchen was a dark blue with light wood floors, but the island was painted purple. You have to spice stuff up in some way. Two of the extra rooms were my libraries. One was just any book I had owned, organized completely by title. The other had a finger and eye scan, followed by a Passcode. I was slightly overprotective of these books. They were the Asgardian books, magic books, information pertaining to magic or Asgardian culture, favorite stories and myths, along with all of my diaries. It seemed girly, but I had a record of every day of my life. Before I went to bed I updated it. The most important though, was hidden behind a bookshelf (don't even talk to me about this cliché, but I love it). It was the data I had collected on every SHIELD project I've worked with, every agent I've interacted with, and any regular person I deemed worthy of tracking to keep myself safe, like Melissa and Delilah. You can't trust anyone in this business, any person could have been hired to kill you. So I keep backups. But the others didn't need to know about my files, so I just said it had my magic books when they asked. "What movie are we watching?" Tony said as JARVIS pulled up files of films Tony has. "I was thinking something stupid to laugh about." Clint said. "I know a TV show we can laugh at. They're having a marathon today and the season finale is in an hour." I offered. "Pull it up." Natasha said as she rumeged through the kitchen to find good food. I changed the channel to Mountain Monsters and waited for them to process it. "Really?" Loki finally said. "It's funny, just watch." Clint said, evidently he's seen the show. Three hours later everyone was drunk, even I had a glass of wine. We were cracking up over the Grassman and Yahoo big foots when my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered. "Frost, get the team together and get your useless butts down here!" Fury's voice exploded in my ear. "Sure, give us a minuet-" "NOW!" And he hung up on me. "Guys Fury wants our useless butts at base." We all moved as fast as our drunk bodies let us to suit up and luckily Tony has a car that JARVIS drives or we'd be walking. Once we made it to Fury's office Fury realized we were more useless than he formally thought. "Even you Frost? And Barton and Romanoff I expect more out of you," "We weren't supposed to be working." Clint cut in. "Drunk or not we need you to fight these guys. A terrorist organization ha a bunch of SHIELD weapons. How they got there we aren't sure, but you need to get them back." We nodded. "Get going." Fury ordered. And we scurried out to the Quinn Jet.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." Loki insisted. "Whatever. I'm sober enough to kick some-" "it's not you we're worried about Tony, you get drunk _all the time _before missions. Plus Loki, Thor, and I get sober in minuets. Steve's metabolism is too fast to be drunk for long. But the others don't have the same luxury we do.." I trailed off and gave a pointed look at Bruce who was vomiting into a bucket behind us. Nat and Clint were passed out in their chairs, but they seemed to be dealing with it well enough. "How long until we get there?" I asked. "A little over an hour." JARVIS replied. "They'll be good." I said. Bruce glared at me and I shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry. But shouldn't you be mad at Tony, I mean he brought the drinks upstairs?" Poor Bruce didn't get to reply because another wave of sickness took over him. It was going to be a long hour.

Finally we were landing a mile out of the base village. Everyone was sober enough to fight, though Bruce was still dizzy. "We have to walk?" I sighed as we climbed out of the jet. "Nope. Fury arranged a ride." Natasha said as she moved some brush out of the way revealing six awesome motorcycles. "There's eight of us." Bruce said. "Thor and Tony can fly." Clint explained as he climbed on the bike. My bike was the only one with a helmet, I was less experienced than the others. Thor took off with Tony at his side and we started speeding down the path to the village that the organization (wait Fury never told us who it was?) was using as it's headquarters. As we rode along the jungle path I could sense the guards along us trying to work SHIELD weapons, but they weren't a threat because none of them could fire them. This would be easy. Moments after I felt the guards we could see the buildings. "Ready to go?" Natasha's voice came over the comm. "Destroy or gather?" Clint asked. "Gather as many as you can, destroy the rest." Tony said as he flew past us. "With these small vehicles I'd say we can each get two to four," Loki added. "Let's get started." I said and jumped, abandoning the bike to fight on my own feet. Natasha and Cap stayed on their bikes because they were the most talented on them. Bruce used his tech to locate the weapons and distract soldiers. Clint had jumped off his bike, except he used it to get to a high point where he picked off the soldiers with his arrows. Thor was breaking the doors to the buildings and finding innocent villagers that were being held captive by the soldiers. Tony was breaking the doors to buildings that had the weapons and rigging explosives to use once we had got some weapons. Loki was using his clones to gather as many of the weapons as he could, and his real self was using spells to hurt the soldiers. I was doing my usual bit of killing people in the form of some animal. Loki had also been teaching me telekinesis so I could control things like he could. I projected force fields around the weapon buildings once Tony finished rigging them so that I controlled who could get to the weapons. Soon we were with the upper hand, the weapons were blocked, there were no innocents the soldiers could use against us, and we were _way _more powerful with our fighting. I was tearing through (quite literally) the soldiers that came near me and the others were starting to grab weapons and get out of the area. Soon it was just Tony and I at the village. "Grab whatever you can and tail it out of here, I'm going to set off the explosives." I ran into the building and managed to fit three huge weapons in my arms. I leapt onto the bike and went as fast as it could go. I heard that cool people don't look at explosions, but I looked over my shoulder because I'd rather not get impaled by flying shrapnel or wood. I was too close to the explosion and got knocked over, but it could have been worse. I only broke my arm on the fall, I could have broken my neck or back. Tony flew over and stopped to pick me up. "I don't need your help," "Would you rather walk? Seeing as your bike is totaled." I groaned and let him carry me all the way to the jet. I will tell you now that Stark's suit may be the least comfortable thing to be carried by. "Everyone in?" Tony asked. "You are the last two. Everything blown up?" Clint replied. "Yep." I answered. We were flying overhead to check for survivors before we went back to base. "Great job Stark. There is nothing but a smoking hole to show anything existed here." Loki said and Tony got that smug smile on his face. For the remaking hour we had to listen to Tony repeatedly tell us how he saved the mission. 'Thanks Loki' Loki began laughing, which earned weird looks and a slap on the arm from me. "Not necessary." Loki frowned, which made me laugh. Most of the hour went with us all arguing with Tony over how much he accomplished compared to the rest of us.

"Good job. Other than destroying half the weapons." Fury said. "But now you can make more, since you have models." Tony said. "Dismissed." Fury glared at Tony who rolled his eyes. "And we will be discussing punishment for arriving drunk tomorrow." Fury added and we all groaned in response. As soon as we reached the tower we turned on Tony. "Whatever happens to us is your fault!" Natasha stalked upstairs, followed by Clint. "Come on Stark. We all could have been more responsible, especially with you, Adara." Steve turned from Ton to me. "It always happens, I don't get too drunk unless I drank like twenty glasses." I brushed Steve off and headed upstairs. Whatever Fury had planed I'd like to be ready for it.

A/N~_~ This is way better than the other storyline, more action inducing. I went to the Marvel stunt show Marvel Universe Live recently and it gave me a fantastic idea. But for that idea I need to put another idea first, so I'm saying two-three chapters. I'll tell you AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER when I start the idea. See you later, and **please **review for me :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N~_~ I'm trying to keep consistent, Sunday will be Update Day unless I'm running late or decide to give you a gift, i.e give an extra update on Monday to apologize, like this one :) To the story!

Once I was changed into my pajamas Loki came in. "Would you like to go out tonight?" He asked. "Fancy or casual?" I asked. "Fancy, I made plans." He replied. "Get out," I shooed him and he obediently stepped out of the room. "JARVIS can you get Pepper and Natasha up here? And send Loki to his floor please. Thanks." A minuet latter the two women were in my room, each putting down an armful of fancy dresses. "These are all we have in your size." Natasha said. I had fancy gowns, having grown up in Asgard, but Loki's seen all of those. I wanted something nice and new for our date, since we haven't gone out for so long. "Thank you guys so much!" I said. They were all beautiful, but I could only choose one. I dug through slowly narrowing options down and after five minuets I had three dresses left on the bed. One was a short dress, the others were long. I frowned and took away the short one, deciding I wanted floor length. One was a beautiful black dress that had designs in black gems on the top, which was tight fitting and the skirt flowed outward from it. The other was a more extravagant. It wasnt over board, but way different from the relatively plain dress next to it. It was made with different shades of blue, making it look almost like the ocean. There were swirls of pearls and diamonds across it. I choose that dress. Within ten minuets Natasha and Pepper had my hair and make-up finished an I was meeting Loki outside of the tower. We took one of Tony's limos to (think of the most formal _ever_ and multiply that by ten thousand for this place, ok?) Sheka Teka. (It's fake, I couldn't choose a real restaurant so I made one up) This was New York's newest and most formal restaurant. Which had been built by none other than our good friend Tony Stark. "This is so nice." I sighed as we stepped into the sparkling lobby. We spent at least four hours touring the building and it's rooftop garden and eating. It was probably the most relaxing and gorgeous place I've ever been to. We were siting on one of the benches in the garden when Loki dropped a small box. He got down onto one knee and picked it up before facing me, still on one knee. "You're not proposing, I'm not even of age in Asgardian standards." I shook my head. "I'm not calling this a wedding proposal. As long as you wear this ring and I wear mine we are devoted to each other. Will you accept that?" He opened the box showing two rings. One was a plain silver band and the other was a silver band with a small emerald in the center. "Fine." I smiled as he slid the one with an emerald on my finger and I picked up the plain one and slid it on his finger. "You know if you're the prince we have to follow Asgardian custom, and that means I need a blessing." I said. He knew I meant we had to go to Asgard to his parent's blessing, since they had technically raised me. "I was thinking the Bartons would be more than happy to-" "Nat and Clint aren't my guardians. You know who raised me is who gives the blessing." He really didn't want to go to Asgard. "There's no need-" "If you don't suck it up I will take off this ring. Plus you're the future king, I think they have a right to see your chosen queen." He sighed, and I knew I won. "Heimdall." He shouted and the light surround us before we stumbled into the Bifrost. "I didn't mean right now." I smacked his arm. "My prince, my lady. Congratulations." Heimdall greeted. "Thank you. Have you alerted my parents?" Loki replied politely. "That you are here. You need to ask for the blessing yourself." Heimdall replied. "Your horse is outside." I nodded and dragged Loki to the horse. I sat behind him with my arms around his waist as we went full speed down the bridge.

"Father, Mother," Loki gave a smal bow. I nodded to them, but didn't feel like curtsying. "Loki, Heimdall says you have news." Frigga said. She was standing by Odin, who was seated in his throne. "Adara and I would like to ask for your blessing." "Now Adara isn't of age-" "We know, my lord. It's a promise ring, really. But it's technically an engagement as well." Frigga and Odin talked to each other for a minuet while Loki grasped my hand anxiously. "We bless the marriage," Frigga said. "Thank you so much!" Loki smiled. "On the condition that we can have a ball in two days in celebration." She continued. "If it's what it takes." I said before Loki could say anything. "Good day." And I dragged Loki out of the throne room to get to our neighboring quarters. "I don't want it to be a big deal." Loki sighed. "If we want the blessing. Can we go to the town tonight?" I asked. "Meet me in the gardens at five." He replied and walked into his room. I went to the training courtyard where I knew I'd find Sif and The Warriors Three. "Adara!" Sif called across the yard. "Any extra swords, Sif?" I replied as I strode across the yard. "For you I have hundreds." She tossed me the one she was using and grabbed another. I caught the sword and twirled it. "This weighted?" I asked. "Nope. You must be out of shape." She said as she swung her new sword at me. I easily blocked it and we went at it for a good hour before the Three strode up to us. "Who's wining?" Fandral asked. "Me, obviously." We both replied before we put the swords down as a sign of peace. "Just as usual." Vostag said. Hogun shook his head at us but sat down anyways. "What's the time?" I asked. "Four forty-five." A guard passing replied. "Oh I have to go!" I jumped up and rushed to my room to get ready for our date. I was wearing a simple dress and left my hair down, so it took seconds for me to be done. I walked down to the gardens and went through the mazes of hedges and flower bushes to the center, where Loki and I had always met for lessons when I was little. Just as I was about to turn the corner I heard a women's voice I had never heard from anyone before. "So you think you could come now?" She asked and a familiar voice answered her. "Not tonight. I am otherwise engaged tonight, perhaps tomorrow?" Loki offered. "That would work fabulously. Don't tell anyone, okay?" She said. I peeked around the corner to look at her. She was really pretty, and I hated her for it. "You don't have to tell me. Same goes to you." Loki replied. She took his hand in her own for a moment before walking the other way. I took a step back and drew a deep breath. I would not be one if those girls who assumed my boyfriend was cheating. She could be a family friend, or a woman he was just being polite to. I'm calm, and I didn't see or hear anything. Unless I get definitive proof. I steeled myself and stepped out. "Ready to go?" I asked. "Of course," being a proper gentleman Loki stuck out his arm for me to hold and we walked down the path to the town bellow the palace. I lived going to the town, especially before the sun set. It was lively, and since Loki's been around more often, and more polite to the commoners, people were far more friendly towards us. The best part were the children were no longer scared to walk up to Loki and I, and he is amazing with the boys and girls. They adore him now. "Prince Loki!" Two little girls ran over, followed by a boy my age. "Hello young ones, how are you today?" Loki knelt beside the girls and I watched as they laughed an chatted before one of the girls pulled on my leg. I leaned next to her and she stared at me for a moment. "Are you a princess?" She asked. "Of course she is. And she's not just any princess, she is my princess." Loki smiled an pulled me close to him. The boy glanced away before refocusing on the girls. "I'm sure his highness has things to tend to, and it's time for super." He said to the girls. "Bye prince Loki, bye Princess!" They said before running after the boy, whom I assumed was their brother. "They love you, it's so cute!" I said and he laughed. "Children are so pure, they don't know what it is to hate someone. I like to preserve that, for once you hate someone it changes you." Loki looked after the girls again before focusing. "Do you want to go to the fountain?" "Yes please." And we walked through the darkening streets. No more children approached us but some did wave to Loki as we passed. After two minuets of walking we reached the fountain where some kids were playing tag. Their parents sat in front of one of the village houses. The kids didn't even notice us come and sit down, but the parents nodded towards us. "Are you feeling alright?" Loki asked. "Hm?" I hadn't been paying attention really. I couldn't help thinking of that girl. "You've been awfully quiet tonight." "Yeah. I was just thinking." I said turning to look at the water spouting from the top of the fountain. "About what?" He persisted. "I saw you talking to that girl. In the garden. What does she want you to do for her?" I answered. "Oh, Laurel? Her father is ill, and she wanted me to heal him. I know some old enchantments for healing." He said. I sighed of relief, I knew Loki. He was faithful and loving, I shouldn't have worried. "Prince Loki, can you tell one of your stories?" One of the little girls playing came over. "Well I believe I've told you all of my stories that I know. But Adara, knows some Midgardian tales." "Stories from Midgard, really?" A little boy asked. "Well I've been living there for a while, I do know a few." I said. The little ones had all gathered to sit at our feet and were looking at me with interest. "What about the one with the girl loosing her slipper?" Loki suggested. "Cinderella? Okay, well, once upon a time..." By the end of the story the children were almost asleep. I had a little girl in my lap, who had already fallen asleep. The parents came over to take the kids home. The mother picked the girl out of my arms and thanked us for talking to them. Once all the children left Loki wrapped his arms around me. "You're very good with the children. You'll be a wonderful queen." He whispered and I planted a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go home." He said and I nodded. I was very tiered, sleep sounded good. I think I fell asleep before we even stood up, but I woke up in bed. I was still wearing the dress from the night before, which didn't surprise me. I knew Loki valued my person. "Good morning. Today we're going to the woods, is that alright?" I yanked and nodded. I wasn't going to bother dirtying more clothes, I just kept the same dress on. Not like it was fancy or anything. Outside we met with two servants who were waiting with the horses. "My lord, my lady." They bowed slightly. "Thank you." I smiled at them. They handed off the reins and walked back to the stables while we mounted the horses. "Follow me." Loki said spurring the horse. My horse galloped right after his without a command and I realized it was trained to follow the horse Loki was on. "Loki, I know how to ride!" I called over the wind. "Yes, but you always ride ahead. This way you can only go next to me." I frowned at his smirking face but didn't complain anymore. Soon we were at a nice clearing in the woods, but some women were there already. "Hello!" One girl called. The others had run off when we came into the clearing but she excitedly ran up. "You're the prince and princess!" She said. "I'm Alex, I'm a mage." "Hello. Sorry to interrupt, we wanted to have a picnic." I greeted. "No please enjoy, we love people using our clearing. We just don't like interacting with others. Goodbye." The mage waved and ran off. "I never really see them around. I knew this was their clearing." Loki said. We shrugged and enjoyed a nice meal together.

When we came back it was already four thirty. "Goodnight love." He said and went into his room. I walked into my room and sat on the bed. On the bedside table was Loki's favorite dagger. "He'll want this back." I muttered to myself. I went to his room. As usual I just walked in, he said I never had to knock. But this time there was someone else in the room. "Loki, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled. Laurel was sitting on top of Loki on the bed, and his shirt was torn open, along with her dress. "Adara!" He shoved Laurel off of him. Laurel covered herself with his sheets. angrily yanked the ring off. "Adara it's not-" "Not you cheating on me?" He was trying to adjust his torn shirt to cover himself and was failing. I threw the ring at him. "Take this back. Maybe she can get more use out of it. Oh an here's your dagger." I threw the knife at him and he ducked so it missed his head. "Adara, please!" He called but I slammed the door in his face. And I kept on walking to the Bifrost. "Send me home." I told Heimdall. "My lady, you should give the prince a chance to explain." "I'll deny your advice today. Goodbye." And I was sent to the desert of New Mexico.

A/N~_~ I am an awful person. Sorry for your fragile, Fangirl hearts. Review please!


End file.
